Net 25 Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :5 am - Pambansang Almusal (LIVE) :7 am - Agila Balita sa Umaga (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :7:30 am - :Mon: Agila Balita Washington DC (LIVE) :Tue-Fri: Eagle News International Filipino Edition (LIVE) :8 am - Sa Ganang Mamamayan (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :9 am - Usapang Pagbabago (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :10 am - Kid Kwento :10:30 am - Agila Pilipinas (LIVE) :11:30 am - :Mon: EBC Sports International :Tue-Fri: Eagle News International Filipino Edition (LIVE) :12 nn - Agila Balita (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :1 pm - NHK World Japan :2 pm - ASEAN In Focus (LIVE) :2:30 pm - :Mon & Wed: INC Music Video :Tue & Thurs: Pasugo :Fri: Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :3 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Ang Tamang Daan :Tues & Thurs: Gabay sa Mabuting Asal :3:30 pm - :Mon: INC & The Bible :Tue & Thurs: Pundasyon :We: INC Giving Show :Fri: Biblia Ang Sasagot :4 pm - Anong Say Nyo? :4:30 pm - Piskante ng Bayan (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :5:30 pm - Agila Probinsya (LIVE) :6 pm - Mata ng Agila (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :7:30 pm - Letters and Music (LIVE) :8:30 pm - :Mon: EBC Sports International :Tue-Fri: Eagle News International (LIVE) :9 pm - Eagle News International (LIVE) :10 pm - :Mon & Fri: Ang Pagbubunyag :Tue & Fri: Paninindigan :Wed: Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :10:30 pm - Executive News :11 pm - ASEAN In Focus (replay) :11:30 pm to 12 mn - Eagle News International Saturday :5 am - Pasugo :5:30 am - INC News World :6 am - INC & The Bible :6:30 am - Spotlight :7 am - INC International Edition :8 am - Church News Jr. :8:30 am - Word Hub :9 am - Time to Draw :9:30 am - Eagle News International :10 am - NHK World Japan :12 nn - Digital Nest :12:30 pm - Eagle News International :1 pm - Global 3000 :1:30 pm - Bundesliga Kick Off! :2 pm - ASEAN In Focus Weekend (LIVE) :3 pm - INC International Edition :4 pm - Paninindigan :4:30 pm - Lingap sa Mamamayan :5 pm - Open for Business :6 pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :7 pm - MOMents :8 pm - Convergence :8:30 pm - Landmarks :9:30 pm - Eagle News International :10 pm - Landas ng Buhay :11 pm to 12 mn - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) Sunday :5 am - Trabaho Ko 'To :5:30 am - INC News World :6 am - INC News Weekend :7 am - Executive News :7:30 am - Christian Society for the Deaf :8 am - Pundasyon :8:30 am - Word Hub :9 am - Time to Draw :9:30 am - Eagle News International :10:30 am - In Good Shape :11 am - Young Once Upon a Time (replay) :12 nn - Digital Nest :12:30 pm - Tomorrow Today :1 pm - Drive-It! :1:30 pm - Lingap sa Mamamayan :2 pm - MOMents (replay) :3 pm - Ang Tamang Daan :3:30 pm - Executive News :4 pm - Spotlight :4:30 pm - Landas ng Buhay :5:30 pm - Negosyo, Asenso, Atbp. :6 pm - Mata ng Agila Weekend (LIVE) (simulcast on DZEC 1062 KHZ Radyo Agila) :7 pm - Eagle News International :8 pm - Young Once Upon a Time :9 pm - Open for Business (replay) :10 pm - Pundasyon :10:30 pm - In Sight :11 pm to 12 mn - Mata ng Agila Weekend (replay) with Eagle News Update (hourly news capsule) See also *NET 25 - Photos *https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=U8J2eoRsBC0 Tribe *'Ryan "Seven" Aniciete': *5th Philippine ToyCon Net 25 TRIBE feature - YouTube *'Nicole Facal': *The Jazz Night Experience - YouTube *¡Pelicula! 2010 - YouTube *Works of a Master Artist - YouTube *A Night at the Tiangge - YouTube *Net 25: TRIBE (We Are Not Aimless) - YouTube *The Art of the Spoken Word - YouTube *The Good, the Bad and the Restricted - YouTube *The Man Behind the Camera - YouTube *Cine Europa 13! - YouTube *Net 25: TRIBE (Dream, Paper, Dream) - YouTube *Kung Fu Dancing - YouTube *'Christopher Wong'; *French Film Festival Sneak Peek - YouTube *Heritage - YouTube *The Year of Glad - YouTube *'Blanche Lineses': *Stretch To Health - YouTube *Net 25: TRIBE (The Impact of a Working Enviroment) - YouTube *A Traves De Mis Ojos (Through My Eyes) - YouTube *'Christopher Wong and Nicole Facal': *An Iconic Museum -- Ayala Museum - YouTube *Chasing Chinatown - YouTube *1st Chocolate and Ice Cream Show - YouTube Landmarks *Landmarks: 03-30-2014 - Part 1/7 (Puerto Princesa, 2) - YouTube